


Don't Drink Sake

by Amber96Anime



Series: This is what love feels like {SNS One-Shots} [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime





	Don't Drink Sake

**{SNS}**

++++

 

It was around Midnight, the darkness of the sky illuminating the moon's light, the cool night breeze sending a chill to its unsuspecting victims. Though it was late, the bar was open and the sounds of the village men at work never faded, as if the world never had need of sleep.... 

 _It was an exception for the Shinobi_. They had the right to waste the night away and drown their emotions, shifting their reality from something horrid to something one might refer to as piece of mind, a temporary heal of the emotional scars they've acquired over the past years. After all, they are no longer children.... they can no longer lounge the day away or carelessly loose in a match, they can no longer be who they were.... they were no longer innocent.

They've seen bloodshed, and they've spilled blood.

They've been attacked and they've attacked in retaliation.

They've stolen and kept secrets - _Dark secrets_.

They've known pain.

They've known hate.

They've known suffering.

They've known self loathing.

They've known darkness.

_They've known it all and so much more._

Even if its just for a night that they can drown themselves from reality and slip into a carefree zone where nothing can tough them, where nothing hurts.... nothing is felt but the numbness of feeling nothing at all.

A Limbo. 

An escape.

Nothingness.

No hurt, or pain..... nothing is known, nothing is felt.

All they have left to lean on, is the old memories of what has already passed. A time when they were young and free, a time back when they were all so naive. - Those were the days of which they yearned... that which they knew could never return.

**+++**

Sasuke and Naruto had gone to the bar as they always did, after another mission that seemed to be too much for them to handle, leaving their bodies soaked in the blood of their enemies, while their minds denied all traces to the existence of what was witnessed. 

Naruto sighed, calling out, "Another!!" 

Sasuke, being the reasonable one of the two, who kept count as to not totally get lost in themselves, grunted. "Oi, Naruto.... that's the 50th glass, why don't you give it a break?" 

Naruto's face was already red as his eyes were glazed over, he gave a chuckle. "So what? ..... who the freaking hell cares? b'sides.... like, you're.... one to... talk.... Sa'ske.... that's got to be at least your 90th glass already..... sooo dooon't be j...udging meee.... buddy" he slurred, placing a friendly punch to the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Hn. I've got a higher alcohol tolerance.... Baka" Even in his drunken state, he somehow still managed to keep his air of superiority and bastard ways. The blonde could never figure him out, but at the moment he couldn't care less..... "Teme..... don't act so tough" 

Raising a brow at him, "Hn"

Naruto scoffed as he chugged the amber liquid down, gasping for air before slamming it on the counter, "Bartender Another!!" 

Said Bartender sent a wary glance at the blond, who seemed to be on the brink of collapse and in a more likely case he'd start throwing up if he drank a single drop more. Yet, feeling sorry for the both, knowing the hard lives Ninja must lead, pushed aside his common instincts to cut him off and got him what he wanted with a resigned sigh. "Don't push yourself kid, know your limits" 

The blonde nodded, "Yeah....." holding his head up in his hands, "Don't worry 'bout me.... just keep em' com'n till I drop, ne?" The raven glanced over at the boy next to him, in slight disbelief. "Was tonight's mission really that hard on you?" 

"Huh?....... mission? ..... oh yeah.... that's right, that bloody mission where everyone was....." he started, before cutting himself off, shuddering at the memory he'd just managed to shove out of his head - _Until a certain Uchiha opened his damned mouth!!!!_  

He nodded in understanding, bowing his head somewhat in shame. He knew.... he KNEW how difficult it was for the Uzumaki to get nights like tonight out of his head and still he... still..... now he felt like a jerk. "I don't think I've ever seen so much blood" his companion muttered under his breath before he stopped speaking altogether.

A certain flashback creeped into the Uchiha's mind as he remembered, what he thought he'd moved past. Shaking it off and choking down another round before glancing at the blond once more, he looked sick.... worse than sick, who'd wanna bet we was drinking by instinct and not consciously at this point anymore? Sasuke wouldn't of doubted it... not for a second.

Deciding to check and see if he was really coherent or not, nudged to boy in the side.  _No response_. He tried again, "Naruto?" a moment of silence, _nothing_. Trying again, "Oi, Naruto!!" still nothing. He sighed aloud, "Dobe" this time, he pushed at him harder than he probably should've - which caused the man to fall right out of the chair and into the floor. 

The raven sighed, rolling his eyes, muttering to himself. "Naruto..... what am I going to do with you?" turning to the bartender, "Oi, I'm taking the lug home.... put both bills on my tab" he called out. 

"Nah, Its on the house"

"You sure?" 

He nodded, "Don't worry about it" 

"Thanks" he nodded in appreciation. 

The bartender nodded in return as he watched the raven take up the blond man and force him out the door. Naruto was a bit heavier than he looked but this was nothing compared to what they had to do in the actual battlefield. 

**+++**

Sighing in relief when he finally reached the house and basically dropped him on the bed. "Jeez...." 

He went to move away but was caught on the wrist, turning back to see the idiot had woken up but his eyes were still glazed over and half mast, "Hey, why don't you stay the night" Naruto asked

The Uchiha scoffed as he sat back down and attempted to remove himself from the boy's seemingly iron grip. "Oi, Dobe.... you drank too much tonight" 

Naruto only groaned, "Did..... not...." he weakly protested. 

Rolling his eyes, knowing better. Somehow getting his wrist free "Did so"

"You're mean....."

"Hn" He went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of water, "Sit up, water will help you sober up"

The Uzumaki groaned before he made a move to sit up, _very slowly considering he had a headache_ , and took the glass away, "Thanks" chugging it down.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the bed next to him feeling dazed himself. _Who was he the one to give a lecture about drinking too much when he himself was no better?_

"You alright Sasuke?"

"Hn. I'm fine..... I just need to go home" He stood up with a great deal of difficulty before Naruto took him by the wrist again and pulled him back into the bed, "T-Teme.... Didn't I ..... already tell you? just stay here..... don't act so tough, you'd never make it past the door let alone 10 blocks" 

Sasuke considered the offer but his Uchiha pride got the better of him and he refused to take the help, course Naruto being the stubborn one, wouldn't allow it. The Uchiha made it to the bedroom door, before Naruto grabbed him yet again and threw him into the bed, pinning him down. "Hehe..... you really need to..... quit being so..... proud and accept when someone tries to help ya..." 

Sasuke glared, "Idiot, get off me" 

Naruto shook his head as he locked eyes with the raven haired man, "You..... seriously...... need to learn..... how to----" he cut himself off, with his eyes closing and his body going limp as he fell into the raven below who simply sighed and pushed him off lightly. Shaking his head and putting the blond back into his place, "Drunken Idiot....." He stared at his seemingly passed out friend and swept the hair from his eyes, in return his eyes opened once again

"Sasuke?" 

"You're the one who needs to stop acting tough" 

He hummed before looking around the room again, as Sasuke made his way to the front door.... to his luck it had begun to rain. "You've gotta be joking" with a heavy sigh he went back into Naruto's room, "Alright fine, you win I'll stay"

Naruto perked up. "What changed your mind?" 

"Its raining" 

Naruto nodded, still very dazed. After a while of them just sitting around, Naruto had tried to have another drink but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. "Dobe, you've already passed your limit.... don't push it" 

"Teme.... I-l'll do... whatever the hell I want" 

Sasuke ripped the can from his hand and forced him back into his room as he threw him onto the bed, "Baka... I keep telling you--" Next thing he knew, he was once again being dragged down by the blonde and said blond was over him in a heartbeat. Naruto ended up staring at Sasuke for a good minute before he became annoyed, "What is it now?" 

"You know..... you look pretty Damned Sexy after a couple drinks" 

Sasuke's eyes widened as he pushed him off again, "Your drunk.... you don't know what you're saying, your dead drunk" 

"Then ...... you can just blame this on the alcohol"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Blame what?---" He was cut off by Naruto's lips against his. He tried to pull away, but only managed to give Naruto more leverage over him as they fell back into the bed again. 

They broke away for air, breathing heavily. "N-Naruto... what the hell?" Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's hair before he kissed him once again and put his knee in between Sasuke's legs, causing him to grunt at the sudden contact and tried to push him off, "Naruto" he tried, still struggling against the other's grip.

"Please..." Sasuke's eyes went wide, "Please..... if nothing else..... just let me have tonight. you can hate me for it later if you want to but..... please....... I need something to make me forget.... and so do you." 

Sasuke sighed heavily before he thought it over in his mind then nodding lightly, "Alright...... then" He flipped Naruto over so that he was now under him and ran a hand through Naruto's hair which brought shock to the blonde himself. "But I'll do it"  He leaned down and kissed him as his hand traced over the other's body until it reached Naruto's crotch and took hold of the growing erection below, making Naruto gasp lightly.

"If only for tonight"

At some point they'd taken off each others clothes, at some point they'd lost all track of time and any sense of hesitation and guilt. They had taken advantage of each other's pain and mutual disdain for their own lives as a means to forget what they don't wish to know. 

Sasuke trailed down Naruto's chest with his tounge while he stroked Naruto's cock with his fingers, Naruto gasped and writhed under Sasuke's touch and at some point lost the ability to think as his senses gave into the pleasure, turning Naruto over Sasuke stuck his own erection into Naruto's ass as he relieved himself, pumping and thrusting the motion of his hand on Naruto's and his own inside in sync.

They both came at once with a sigh of relief but it wasn't enough. Not in the least, for either of them. As Sasuke pulled out he kissed Naruto in the lips passionately as the blond returned the gesture by grabing the raven's own in his hands and playing with it to the point Sasuke felt as if he would burst.

Both gasping for air from the intense amount of pleasure hey both derived from this. Naruto flipped Sasuke back under him and put his head in close, "My Turn" Naruto whispered huskily.

Sasuke shuddered as he was then bombed with kisses that trailed from his mouth down to his stomach and back up again while naruto's hands worked their magic down below.

"N-Naruto--" he gasped. 

Naruto hushed him, as he kissed him deeply and dominating his mouth completely, his hands never faltering their constant motions of going Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. both slow and fast speeds alternating and blocking it just when at the point of release. Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he was denied what he wanted

Naruto only chuckled "You're so cute" running a hand through the man's raven black hair and kissing him again, then copying what Sasuke had done prior by stuck his own erection into Sasuke's ass as he relieved himself, pumping and thrusting the motion of his hand on Sasuke's and his own inside in sync. Sasuke's mind going blank from the pleasure next as they both came.

Then as they both recovered Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair again, both looking into each other's eyes breathing heavily. As if on cue they both went in for another kiss, Sasuke dominating this time around as he got back on top and played with naruto's nipples and giving him multiple hickey's then working his way down until he got to Naruto's own and took it all in his mouth.

Naruto gasped at the sudden warmth and intense pleasure that followed in suit. "S-Sasuke---" 

Sasuke smirked into it as he sucked faster and harder alternating the speed and intensity as Naruto writhed under him to the point when he was at his limit, blocking it just as naruto had done before hand and he could have release. Naruto whined in complaint, making the raven smirk again, "Payback" Sasuke whispered huskily

"Your so revengeful" he muttered.

Sasuke chuckled, hushing him before he kissed Naruto deeply. running another hand through his hair and going back down to finish his sucking job as Naruto gasped again. This time allowing him to come he went right in his mouth and swallowed it to which made the blond blush and avoid eye contact, "D-Don't do that" Naruto stated

Sasuke chuckled again as he went back up to Naruto's face, whispering huskily. "Naruto" 

"Sasuke" 

Both with a smirk they continued that for another few minutes before taking a break.

 **+++**  

"Sasuke...?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go drinking again tomorrow"

He chuckled with a smirk, "Sounds good to me" 

They kissed each other deeply one last time before they went to sleep for the night.


End file.
